The Broken Pieces
by Red-Sushi
Summary: William had finally had enough... He can't stand Grell's obsessive ranting about Sebastian. But when he decides to go back to work and finish his over piling paperwork, just what does Grell want?


**GrellXWill... Ahhh! What do I do? Oh, screw it! Sorry if this is a bit... choppy! But I can only really write M's in the view of the Uke/Seme and not in Third so... Yeah, but I'm going to try (and FAIL miserably)! Haha! Though, it'll probably end up showing the Seme's view most :) Also, this is only my second and I'm really nervous! Man, I should really start planning M's instead of randomly typing them! And, it's kinda awkward at the moment as this is probably the only time i will write it and my mother and brother are sat next to me... AWKWARD! But... Let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Broken Pieces<strong>

William had finally had enough. He pushed himself off of his seat, all Shinigami had sat in the crystal white lunch hall, a small break was always made so they could regain their energy. Grell sat next to him, straddling the bench as he turned to Ronald Knox and gosspied about Sebastian Michaelis... _Sebastian Michaelis... _William hated that name, that _vermin._ Grell and Ronald looked up at him, questioningly, immediately William stared at them with his usual stoic expression and walked off, leaving his food on the table. "And I told them not to touch _my_ man! Or they'll have to deal with DEATH!" Grell exclaimed, biting his sandwich.

"What's up with him?" Ronald asked, concerned. Grell smiled and giggled.

"Nothing, Ronald! William has always had to go off when seeing me after a certain amount of time! He cannot stand to be around me without attacking me..." Grell exclaimed, flamboyantly, standing up on the table, hands covering his heart.

"What! Really?" Ronald asked, hands on the table as he pushed himself up. Face filled with surprise and slightly frightened at Grell's relationship with William.

"For my love!" Grell sang. Ronald smiled, a laugh escaping his lips as he covered his mouth and held his stomach, staggering backwards. Grell stared down at the younger man, anger and sadness flashing past his face as he dramatically jumped off of the table and fell before Ronald, holding onto his leg and staring up at him. "How is that so hard to believe?" Grell questioned, his voice acting hurt.

William sighed, pushing back his thick rimmed glasses, he walked forward, death scythe at hand. Suddenly, he stopped, his free hand grabbing his stomach as it rumbled, shaking his head he continued forward, down the halls to get his next assignment. _Hopefully, I won't have overtime... Such a worthless piece of work. _He thought to himself, his eyes fluttering, closing as he neared his destination. Once more, shaking his head, he stared at the clean corridors and halls before him, several white door on both sides of him, appearing and disappearing, moving left, right and diagonally to reach their destinations. Pushing back his short black hair and tightening his tie, he entered one door that had appeared, a small black sign with gold letters set it as the 'Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division' office, his room. There, before him, sat a large pile of paperwork on Jack The Ripper. Hands clenching together, William groaned annoyingly and sat down at his desk. He leaned back and grunted, he _hated_ overtime, as much as he hated Sebastian Michaelis. Swiftly, William grabbed a pen and began writing reports, testimonies and observations upon Grell's idiotic mistake.

Grell smiled wickedly as he left the lunch hall, William's food wrapped up sweetly in his pocket, as he moved around the building, searching for that one room. The small black sign that told him it was his, Grells hand sneakily pulled out the wrapped up lunch and stared at it adoringly, he had placed it into a box and wrapped it with a bright red ribbon with black stripes on it. Grell giggled, femininely as he cooed over the box, the present. He knew William would be hungry by now, he was doing work and hadn't eaten. Grell grinned as he saw the small black sign that he so loved to see, skipping towards it, he swung the door wide open and greeted an angry William. "Hello, my Will!" He sang as he pounced onto William's lap, over the desk, and hugged him tightly, dropping the present delicately as he did so. William gasped and squirmed under Grell's grip for a few seconds before tensing.

"Grell Sutcliffe... Get off of me." William ordered, glaring into Grell's eyes. Grell smiled softly and giggled once more, removing his eyes, still sitting on his lap. "And call me by my full name." Grell pouted adoringly and wrapped his legs around William's waist.

"But Will... It would be so much more easier for me to scream the. Four. Letter. Word." Grell whispered, his face moving closer to William's as he spoke 'Four letter word', William sighed, unphased by Grell's actions and turned his head away.

"Your existence was only made to taint mine," William muttered coldly, rolling his eyes. He pointed towards his desk to show the pile of paperwork. "Can't you see what work I have to do because of you?" William questioned, Grell landing on the wall opposite by William's fierce push on his slim chest. Standing up, William pushed back his glasses and closed his eyes.

"If all of this was caused by me, how about I just rid the whole lot?" Grell asked, flirtaciously, as William's eyes opened he peered into Grell's. A small blush crept across Grell's face as he became enveloped in William's dreamy green eyes. All shinigami's eyes were alike, but William's... It sent shivers down Grell's spine from the depth he could see.

"No. It is my work, I don't need someone like yourself causing even more trouble..." William muttered, turning away and sitting back down by his desk, Grell leaned over it, on the other side and pouted. Twisting his hips slowly, from side to side as he stared at William. "Especially if I get overtime for it, such a pointless thing." William muttered, Grell's eyes narrowed, but softened shortly after.

"THen how about me and you-" He began, his fingers walking towards William's hand. As they touch, William pulled his hand back, his head snapping up to glare at Grell's.

"No." He muttered, ice and venom trailing his words. Grell's blush deepened.

"Such a cold man..." Grell whispered, pushing himself over the desk again. "Handsome~!" He sang, pulling William's body towards his, Grell cuddling up into his chest. William tensed, sat frozen; transfixed. Grell looked up and smiled warmingly at him while William sat expressionless. Angrily, Grell sat back up on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, straddling him. As William looked down at Grell, questioningly, Grell's lips crashed against his. Surprisingly, a hunger was unleashed as William immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping across Grell's bottom lip, asking for permission. Gladly, Grell accepted, his tongue darting into William's mouth, his hands creeping up William's body, around his neck, locking him in place. Grell moaned into the kiss, his tongue and William's entwined and battled for dominance, exploring the new territory they had been given and sensually dancing with one another. William's hands wrapped around Grell's waist as he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, both moaning for more, encouraging the other. When they parted, Grell's face was flushed while only a small blush had crept across William's but, Grell loved the sight. Almost immediately, William's lips were on Grell's, he sucked foolishly on Grell's tongue, teasingly left his luscious lips and trailed small kiss and bite marks across his jaw, up to the redhead's ear. Grell's breath hitched at the closeness of William's mouth... Sure they had just kissed, but Grell had expected him to walk out, not to continue. "Aren't I a taint on your existence?" Grell asked, teasingly, his hands moving down to loosen William's black tie. "Wouldn't you rather get rid of me?" He murmured softly into William's cool ear, a slight smile appeared on William's face at Grell's words. He bit the redhead's ear gently, tongue playing with his earlobe, Grell hummed at the delight from the touch.

"No, I would rather have your existence smeared across mine," William whispered, breathlessly, Grell grinned. "Your taint forever on me." Pulling back his head, William softly kissed Grell, delicately, small sweet kisses being planted down his neck as his hands hastily unbuttoned his shirt and waistcoat and removed his ribbon. Self-consciously, Grell's hands and arms slid over his naked torso, his slender figure. William looked up at the usual flamboyant and over-dramatic man to see a fragile flower. Slowly, William's finger brought Grell's chin to look at him, pulling him in for a chaste kiss as his hands trailed over Grell's torso, touching every rib and moving to his lower back. Grell giggled as they parted, like a school girl. Immediately, he pulled William close, their lips together once more. Grell's hands swiftly pulled off his jacket, shirt and waistcoat, along with his ribbon and began to rid William of his clothing. William's hands pulled away from his back, finding his erect nipples and pinched them. Grell moaned out in pleasure, arching his back as he did. They could both feel the bulges in their pants harden, William's lips trailed hot and sloppy kisses down Grell's neck, nipping one of his nipples while the other hand pinched the one left out. His free hand crept down his stomach, towards his trouser buttons and rapidly opened the zip and unbuttoned them. Out revealed, Grells' hard member, caged in his boxers. Grell groaned and moaned in pleasure, encouraging William to continue as he swirled Grell's nipple in his mouth, nipping it on occasion. Slowly, William's hand began to stroke Grell's member through the thin fabric of his boxers, a wet patch of pre-cum becoming noticeable.

"Ahh!" Grell exclaimed, pleasurably, pushing himself closer to William's touch. Hesitantly, William removed his mouth from Grell's nipple, along with his other hand. Grell glared at William before instantly begging for more, William's hand released Grell's member from it's cage and one was pumping it, painfully slow. "Wi-Will! F-Faster!" Grell screamed, he looked at William, lust growing in his eyes as he pulled William into a passionate kiss, his hand pumping faster and harder, Grell letting out small moans and breaths as they kissed. William's thumb covered Grell's member's slit, rubbing it softly as his four fingers stroked Grell's member. His free hand moving down and craddling Grells' balls, massaging them. Grell grunted, his member throbbing for more of William's touch, his hips bucked up, hoping to make William to start pumping him again. He yearned for that touch, William smirked, understanding Grell and continued moving his hand down his shaft, slowly at first then building speed until Grell began screaming his name for more. Grell could feel William's cool hands touch him, warm him up, yearn and long for his touch, his adominals tightened. "Wi-Will! I'm, I'm about to c-com-" Grell moaned, releasing his white seeds over both himself and William's stomach and chests. William smirked once more, retrieving his hand and licking away Grell's seeds. Grell gasped for air, regaining himself just in time for William's lips, once again they met. Grell could taste his seeds, he could taste himself on William's tongue. As they parted, Grell looked down at William's bulge, his pants were becoming too tight. Cheerfully, Grell's hands snaked down to his treasure, releasing it from it's chest. Grell's eyes lit up at the sight of William's member, he smiled devilishly as thoughts of what he could do flashed through his head and when he looked up, he stared into the eyes of a flushed William, pouting at his reaction. Grell's mind almost overloaded at the view he had, he crashed his lips onto William's tasting his sweet, sweet lips, engulfing that pout. William's kisses trailed down Grell's jaw and neck, tucking into a sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder blade, nipping and biting it, swirling his tongue as Grell purred. Shortly, pushing Grell off of him, William stared at Grells' trousers. They had become quite the bother. In a swift movement, Grell stood before William, wearing nothing but his unbuttoned shirt and waistcoat, which he gladly slipped off as he breathed in slowly. Kneeling before William, Grell licked his lips seductively and wrapped his warm moist mouth over William's member, tongue darting down and leaving trails that led up to his mouth that only held his head prisoner, William leaned back, head looking at the ceiling as Grell's head slowly moved down, his tongue swirling around his member, gently hovering over his slit. His head bobbing up and down, his bottom teeth tenderly grazing over his rock hard, erect member. William's hands clenched, his teeth inwardly biting his lips as he keped in a moan of pleasure, the heat radiating from Grell's wet, wet mouth. His hot, dripping mouth, form those delectable lips. Grell's hand cradled William's balls, playing with them, one by one while his other hand crept up, wrapping around the base of William's cock and pumping up to his mouth. As his mouth moved down, his hand pumped up, both moving rhymatically and opposite one another. William let out a hitched breath, he sneaked a peek at Grell and regretted it a second later. The redhead stared at him, his head bobbing up and down on William's cock, Grell winked at him and moved faster. William's hands grabbed Grells head, his hip bucking up inot his mouth as William pushed Grells mouth down, pushed his member further into his warm and succulent mouth.

"G-Grell..." He moaned, Grell's devillish smile appeared once more as his pace quicked and he sucked harder, leaving William's cock for less than a second, much to William's disappointment, before he began to attack it with sloppy kisses and nips on it. William's breath began to relax, that is before Grell's mouth was firmly wrapped around his member once more, sucking and moving faster than before. William's abdominals clenched and tightened as his head rolled back and he released his seed into Grell's hungry mouth. Grell giggled and licked William's member clean before cleaning his lips, Grell pulled himself onto William's desk, his ass facing William. Grell looked back innocently, over his shoulder, into William's lust-hungry eyes and stuck two fingers into his mouth. Coating both digits in his own saliva, swirling them around his hot lips, Grell finally pulled them out, his hand extending down to his backside, he relaxed himself, pushing one digit in. Wiggling around uncomfortably, Grell waited a few seconds before pushing the other in as he grunted in pain and moaned in pleasure at the same time, slowly he began to scissor himself, feeling his own warm inside on his wet fingers. Grell pushed his fingers in deeper, adding a third digit. William stared in amazement, his erect cock throbbing in agony, begging for attention. His own hand snaking down and wrapping around his cock, pumping it, faster, harder as Grell moaned and groaned in pleasure and pain, pushed himself in further and then...

"Ahhh! Will!" Grell screamed out as he brushed over his sweet spot, his prostate. That was the last straw, William had satisfied himself from staring at the beautiful image before him but... Grell screaming his name from touching himself. William pushed himself up from his chair and swiftly pulled Grell's hand out of himself, before thrusting his throbbing member into Grell. Grell screamed in pain, in pleasure, he felt as if he was going to split in half. Falling onto the desk, Grell slided himself so the bottom half of his body wasn't on the desk, so his feet were touching the floor. William trailed kisses up Grell's spine as he leaned over and pulled him into a passionate kiss, thrusting himself further into Grell, searching for that beautiful sweet spot that made Grell sing for him. Panting, Grell wrapped his hand over his own erect member, pumping it. He could feel William inside of him, the discomfort, the strange sensation, he could feel them becoming one. William's head rolled back as he began to breathe heavily, Grell's hot body, his boiling inside were around his member, around his soul, he pushed himself in faster and harder. Thrusting Grell against the desk as he panted. William's hands reached down and pushed away Grell's from his own member and began to pump it. Sweat falling down their skin, Grell's fingernails gripped onto the wooden desk, making marks in it. "There Will! There! AGAIN!" Grell screeched, William did as demanded, he thrust into the same place. "F-Faster! H-Hard-der!" Grell exclaimed, slamming himself into William, his back arching as William's speed quickened and he hammered onto that one small spot of nerves. Grell's back arched as his head rolled back, his eyes becoming white as stars shot throughout his eyesight. He screamed in pleasure, his abdominals suddenly tightening as he released himself once more, over the floor and the inside of the desk. William moaned in pleasure as Grells' hot insides tightened around his member, massaging his throbbing cock as he released inside him, falling onto his back shortly afterwards. William trrailed small, petite kisses up Grells spine as he slowly pulled himself out of Grell's dripping ass. William fell back, onto his chair, his shirt clenching to his sweat covered body, Grell stood there momentarily, catching his breath and walked over to William, cuddling up to him, after wincing in the discomfort that tingled in his ass. Grell giggled and pointed towards William's desk. "Oh Will, look at your desk! It's the mark of Grell, it's the mark of love!" He laughed as William stared at his desk to see all the piles of paper that had been there before had either, fallen to the floor or were drenched in sweat and drool from Grell. William's hand covered his face as he sighed in annoyance at how much overtime would be needed to finish his work. "Will-I-Am!" Grell chanted, poking William's face with every syllable.

"Please, call me Will..." William muttered, pulling Grell closer as he softly kissed his forehead and then lips, holding him for as long as he possibly could.

Well, atleast until his stomach began to rumble.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I'm done! Anyway, thank you all for reading and please review! I know this'll probably have a load of typo's but I'm just glad that it's done! My friend has been badgering me to finish this ever since I started it! Well... As you may be able to tell I kept drifting off at points and this was just completely coming out of my brain and had no planning so yeah! And I used my friend Jamie to help me decided whether to make it so that Grell fingered himself and William masturbated or whether William would finger Grell :D Haha :) Anyway... I'm tired and watching Big Brother... Jedward are washing up after failing a cooking up challenge thing... I love them! Well... Please review and favour! And yes, I know the title's misleading, I wanted it to be! :D x<strong>


End file.
